Margaret Alexandra Carter Rogers
Your Majesty Captain America's Old Flame English England Ruth Barton Marge Miss Union Jack Miss Wendy Wanda Doctor Katherine Wexford Moe Captain America's Liaison Dryad |relatives = Bran Carter (Brother) Sharon Carter (Grand Niece) Steven Grant Rogers (Husband) James Rogers (Son) Ellie Rogers (Daughter) Nicholas Rogers (Son) |species = Human |citizenship = |gender = Female |age = |DOB = April 9, 1921 |DOD = June 18, 2016 (resurrected by the Daughters of Liberty) |clearance = |IDno = |title = Agent of SSR (Formerly) Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Formerly) Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Formerly) Founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. |affiliation = Special Operations Executive (Formerly) (Formerly) (Formerly) (Formerly) Daughters of Liberty (Formerly) |movie = Captain America: The First Avenger The Avengers (file) Captain America: The Winter Soldier Avengers: Age of Ultron (illusion) Ant-Man Captain America: Civil War (picture) Avengers: Endgame |oneshot = Agent Carter |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (3 episodes) Agent Carter (18 episodes) Chaos War |web series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot (mentioned) |game = Captain America: Super Soldier |comic = w:c:mcu:Captain America: First Vengeance Captain America: The First Avenger Adaptation The Avengers Adaptation (flashback) Ant-Man Prelude Captain America: Civil War Prelude Ant-Man and the Wasp Prelude (flashback) |actor = Hayley Atwell Gabriella Graves (young) |voice actor = |status = Alive (Original Timeline) Deceased (Ultron Timeline) Alive (Loki Timeline) Deceased (Non-Thanos Timeline) }}Margaret Alexandra "Peggy" Carter-Rogers was one of the most prominent agents of the Strategic Scientific Reserve during and after World War II and one of the founders of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Originally a code-breaker working at Bletchley Park, she joined the Special Operations Executive following her brother's death. Carter later joined the SSR, formed to fight HYDRA. On the mission in Germany she saved Abraham Erskine from Johann Shmidt. The success of her mission enabled the SSR to start Project Rebirth and develop their Super-Soldier Serum to make the army of Super Soldiers. During the project she had befriended Steven Grant Rogers, one of the project's candidates. In 1943, after the abrupt end of Project Rebirth and Rogers' transformation into the only Super Soldier, Carter assisted him in becoming the world's first superhero, eventually falling in love with him. After Rogers' disappearance in 1945, she continued the SSR's fight against HYDRA, capturing the last high-ranking HYDRA officer Werner Reinhardt, and continuing her service in the SSR once the War ended. As an agent of the SSR, Carter helped former colleague Howard Anthony Walter Stark clear his name when he was accused of being a traitor, and later traveled to Los Angeles where she clashed with Whitney Frost over the extra-dimensional Zero Matter. She helped Stark found the new peacekeeping organization, the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, better known by its acronym S.H.I.E.L.D. She eventually married Steve Rogers, who traveled through time from 2023 to live his life, and the two would have three children named James, Ellie, and Nicholas Rogers. Keeping her marriage secret, she would continue her service in S.H.I.E.L.D. during the turbulent years of the Cold War, becoming the agency's Director by 1970. By the beginning of the 21st century, Carter retired and saw her niece Sharon Carter follow in her footsteps. During her retirement, a young Rogers was pulled from the ice and found to be alive, but by this time she had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease and struggled to recognize him. She passed away peacefully in her sleep in 2016. Through unrevealed means, Peggy was revived and rejuvenated by the Daughters of Liberty. With her mental capabilities restored, she joined the Daughters of Liberty during the early stages of the Chaos War. At some point, she reunited with her husband, who was restored by the mysterious being Kobik, and joined the Avengers to put an end to the threat at hand. Biography Founder of S.H.I.E.L.D. Carter continued working for the Strategic Scientific Reserve until 1949. During the same year, Carter personally oversaw the construction of a secret base that would later become known as the Playground. After that, Carter became the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D., working alongside her friend and colleague Howard Stark. Marrying Steve Rogers During her day off from work, she was at her house when she received a knock on the door. Once she opened it, the person standing in front of her was Steve Rogers, who had just went back through time to return the Infinity Stones and Mjølnir to where the Avengers had taken them in the timeline. Instead of returning to 2023 as planned, Rogers chose to travel to 1949 in order to live out the rest of his life with Carter. Reunited with Rogers, she finally gets the dance he had promised to her, and the two eventually get married in secret. Four years later, Peggy was interviewed about Rogers and their involvement in the war. In order to keep her marriage and keeping her husband's existence secret, she had to make up a story in order to keep anyone from knowing the truth. This footage was on display at the Captain America Exhibit at the Smithsonian Institution. Eventually, Peggy would had three children; two sons and a daughter named James, Ellie, and Nicholas Rogers. Assembling a Team At some point during the 1960s, Peggy Carter began to recruit Jason Sitwell, Daniel Sousa, Isaiah Bradley, Louise Grant, Angela Martinelli, Calvin Burlingame, Daniel Lyons, Abdul Faoul, Thomas Halloway, William Nasland, Daniel Rose, Dennis Burton, Earl Everett, Jack Castle, Roy Chambers, Victor Jay, Bruce Dickson, Hank Kelly, Mark Anthony Todd, Jacqueline Falsworth, Azzuri Udaku, Orson Randall, Gordon Fitzwilliam Dare, Hugh Fitzwilliam Dare, Karl Kaufman, René Duquesne, and Skip McCoy on a secret classified mission in tracking down the mysterious Iron Nail, who was responsible for neutralizing the Super-Soldier Serum within her husband's body. Time Heist Shortly during the Time Heist, the Tesseract, which housed the Space Stone was lost to an alternate version of Loki Laufeyson in an alternate timeline. Because the group had only one Pym Particle left, Tony Stark improvised a plan to travel back to Camp Lehigh on April 7, 1970 to regain new Particles and the Tesseract. While trying to regain the particles, Steve Rogers overheard they were being hunted by United States Army soldiers. Rogers hid in an office and planned to shortly leave, but upon noticing a younger picture of himself, he found out that the office that he was in was Carter's. Rogers noticed Carter entered the next room with a fellow agent, as she asked him to bring in Braddock's unit, However, the agent reported that the unit was stopped by lighting strikes, frustrating Carter. She then told him she would look at the weather projections, which revealed to her that it wasn't lighting strikes at all, so she rushed out to break this news. Rogers watched Carter and as she left the room, and then went to meet up with Stark outside the base. Personality Carter was tough and resilient, standing strong whenever she was mistreated, be it by man or woman. She had a sarcastic streak, and could also become close to a select few people, such as Steve Rogers, Howard Stark, Edwin Jarvis, and a few others. Though she believed in morality, she was willing to lie if the situation called for it, including the period when she was hiding her involvement with Howard Stark from the SSR. A loyal soldier, Carter was willing to do whatever was needed to get the job done, very nearly having Howard Stark shot out of the sky, when he was endangering the city of New York. Such sacrifices wounded her; she did not enjoy it. Being somewhat no-nonsense, Carter did not take kindly to messing about during a mission or when there was work to be done. She was also quite clever, always able to work her way out of a pinch at a moment's notice. Though her number of dear friends was slim, she was exceedingly appreciative to those she had. Powers and Abilities Powers Relationships Family *Bran Carter - Brother *Sharon Carter - Grand Niece *Steven Grant Rogers / Captain America - Husband *James Rogers - Son *Ellie Rogers - Daughter *Nicholas Rogers - Son Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Daniel Sousa **Paul Sousa *Avengers **Anthony Edward Stark / Iron Man **Natalia Alianovna Romanova / Black Widow *Daughters of Liberty - Resurrectors Enemies *Frankie Gardin External Links * Category:Avengers Category:Avengers Support Crew Members Category:British Category:British Armed Forces Soldiers Category:Carter Family Category:Daughters of Liberty Members Category:Enhanced Individuals Category:Females Category:French Resistance Members Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Reality-732 Characters Category:Reality-734 Characters Category:Reality-199999 Characters Category:Resurrected Characters - Original Timeline Category:Rogers Family Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors Category:Spies